


Smart, with a Green Bow

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, bluebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow Sammy was going to be four; quite grown up, but still in need of presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart, with a Green Bow

Tomorrow Sammy was going to be four; quite grown up, but still in need of presents. Daddy said that when you got all old like him you didn’t need presents anymore – but he’d still smiled for the _whole day_ when they gave him the sponge and things for the ‘Pala on his last birthday.

It was difficult to get presents for people when you didn’t have any money. Pastor Jim had given them some chores to do, so they could earn the four bucks they’d needed for Daddy’s present, but they’d not been to Pastor Jim’s for ages and anyway, tomorrow was too close for chores to be any help. Daddy had said that his present was really from the family, not just him, and that would be okay. But Blue Bear knew it was more special if Sammy had _lots_ of presents. Maybe Dean would help. Dean was good at fixing problems.

He snuggled in with Sammy in the big motel bed, still wondering what he could do to make tomorrow special. Sammy muttered a little when he brushed his soft chin over Blue Bear’s left ear. Blue Bear had been out adventuring with Sammy and Dean and he’d gotten all muddy, and now his left ear was hard, stiff with mud, and everything on that side of his head sounded muffled. Maybe he could get himself clean for Sammy’s birthday. Daddy had wanted to make him clean before, but Sammy had been upset and making Sammy happy was more important than going in the big machine that made him all fluffy and soft.

Eventually Sammy fell asleep and loosened his grip on Blue Bear; so he wriggled a little to work himself loose. Dean was sitting on the other side of the bed, reading a big boy’s book with hardly any pictures in it at all, but it must’ve been real boring because he looked down as soon as Blue Bear had worked himself free.

Blue Bear caught Dean’s eye, silently trying to tell him the plan without waking Sammy, and he seemed to understand right away – like he always did when Sammy needed something. Dean scooped him up and silently hopped off the bed before heading into the main room where Daddy was.

“I got him, Dad. Sammy’s asleep.” Dean held Blue Bear out by his right arm, the one that Sammy didn’t hold, and Daddy took him, wrapping his big, strong, hand right round Blue Bear’s middle.

“Good work Dean.” Daddy ruffled Dean’s hair. “Now, go back to bed and go to sleep. We’ve a big day tomorrow. I’ve got the key and I’ll be back from the laundry in forty minutes.”

Daddy grabbed a big bag from the corner of the room and they headed outside, checking the salt lines and locking the door as they went.

The laundry was a warm smelling room and Blue Bear was very excited when Daddy filled one of the big, yellow, machines with clothes from the bag and then put him in on top of them. He’d been in one of these machines before; they were very wet, but you got to go round and round really fast, just like you did at Disney land. He remembered Dean describing all the rides and things there, and how excited Sammy had been, and he knew he’d have to remember every moment of this to tell Sammy.

He felt a little sick when Daddy pulled him out, untangling him from Dean’s jeans, and his ears were both full of water, making it difficult to hear anything at all. Daddy was humming something, he could feel it rumbling through his tummy, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

The hot machine was fun, there was a window and he could wave out at Daddy, and the water came out of his ears and his fur and he felt all snuggly. It was cold when Daddy pulled him out, and he tried to slide under Dean’s red flannel to keep warm.

“Oh no little fella, you’re coming with me.” Daddy laughed and tucked him into the front of his shirt. Blue Bear liked it there, warm and cosy and smelling of Daddy, the thump-thump of Daddy’s heart loud in his ears.

oOo

Daddy was pulling him out from the warm nest he’d created and Blue Bear realized he’d fallen asleep. They were back in the main room, and he could hear Dean and Sammy sleeping, comforting snuffle-snores coming through from the bedroom.

“Okay, let’s see what damage that last mission caused you Blue Bear.” Daddy’s voice was soft, and tired sounding and he turned Blue Bear over, checking all his joins. “Looks like Sammy’s been dragging you around a little hard, old man. That arm’s about to come off.”

Daddy was gentle, and the stitches under his left arm didn’t hurt too much; less than when Sammy threw him at Dean’s head for being a poopy, anyway. It didn’t take long for Daddy to finish and sit him up on the table, Daddy took something green out of the kit bag. Blue Bear kept very still as Daddy tied it round his neck. It felt nice, shiny and soft.

“There we go, very smart; just right for the best friend of a big four year old boy. Let’s get you tucked up with Sammy again.”

Daddy walked quietly through to the bedroom and slipped him under the covers next to Sammy. He felt so cosy when Sammy pulled him in tight. He was nice and clean and fluffy again, and now he had a smart tie to make him look handsome, like Daddy on Sundays at Pastor Jim’s. Sammy was going to be so happy tomorrow.


End file.
